Studio Lukis
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Italia merasa ada yang berbeda ketika dia melukis modelnya hari ini. Tapi apa? NorIta. Pendek. OOC!


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. Typo. NorIta. Pendek. Minim Percakapan.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan RP di forum Hetalia RPG Indonesia tapi tidak sama persis. Hanya setting (judul), paragraf pertama, dan NorIta-nya saja yang sama. Kejadiannya berbeda.

* * *

><p><strong>Studio Lukis<strong>

**by**

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Sebuah studio lukis milik pribadi dimasuki oleh personifikasi Italia Utara.<p>

Dia tak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa melukis di studio kesayangannya ini. Hari ini pun begitu. Dia telah memakai celemek hijau untuk melindungi kaos putih dan celana coklat pendek yang dikenakannya dari cat lukis. Senandung riang terdengar dari bibirnya ketika ia berjalan mendekati _easel_ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan _easel_ itu. Dia pun memasang kanvas 80 x 60 cm yang telah diambilnya dari deretan kanvas bersandar di sudut ruangan. Italia juga memeriksa bermacam kuas yang biasa digunakan. Dia meneliti ujung-ujung kuas itu. Lalu dia juga mulai menaruh warna-warna yang ia inginkan di atas _palette_.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengurusi masalah warna, terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah," Italia menghentikan kesibukannya dan menyambut seseorang yang masuk. Seorang laki-laki yang masuk memakai pakaian _sailor_ dengan dasi warna biru muda serta topi dan celana panjang biru tua sewarna dengan atasannya. Di samping kepalanya terlihat sebuah keriwil kecil serta jepit rambut berbentuk silang. Tapi, dikatakan sebagai laki-laki pun, tak bisa dielakkan kalau wajahnya tergolong berbeda dari kebanyakan. Italia mempersilahkannya duduk di atas kursi yang terletak tiga meter dari kanvas dan Italia duduk.

"Norway," dia berkata setelah selesai mempersiapkan warna yang akan dipakai, "jangan bergerak ve~."

Tak ada jawaban dari Norway, hanya anggukan kecil lalu dia duduk mematung dengan _pose_ yang telah diberitahukan Italia kemarin. Mereka telah melakukan kegiatan ini berhari-hari karena lukisan, tak bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari. Karena suatu acara yang disepakati oleh seluruh _nation_, Italia diminta untuk melukis para personifikasi tiap negara. Lukisan itu akan ditampilkan dalam _museum-museum_ serta _gallery _terbesar di dunia. Karena model tak bisa ber_pose_ diam dalam waktu yang lama, maka melukis satu orang memakan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu.

Italia memang selalu senang melukis. Apalagi jika dia bisa melakukannya setiap saat. Tapi kali ini, ada alasan lain.

Norway menatapnya lurus dari balik kanvas. Italia yang sesekali melihatnya untuk melanjutkan lukisan Norway kadang bertemu mata dengannya. Yang baru saja disadari Italia sejak dia mulai melukis laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya itu, Norway memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Secara pribadi, Italia mengagumi kecantikan Norway. Dia telah melukis jutaan orang dan wanita-wanita cantik. Tapi, apa yang dimiliki Norway berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Apa yang berbeda?

Wajah seputih salju. Tampak sangat mulus. Rambut pirang terang yang pendek. Bibir merah muda kecil. Sifatnya yang tak banyak bicara memang menundang rasa penasaran banyak orang, tapi jika dipikir lagi, semuanya normal. Hanya kecantikan 'biasa' yang juga dimiliki banyak orang. Tapi, Italia merasa ada yang berbeda. Namun, apa? Bagian mana? Setiap kali Norway datang ke Studio Lukis, Italia merasa ada suasana yang berbeda. Italia tak mengerti alasannya, tapi ia merasakan sebuah tekanan bersamaan dengan masuknya Norway. Bukan tekanan intimidasi yang dikeluarkan, melainkan tekanan yang membuat adrenalin Italia bangun. Setiap kali dia melukis Norway, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat sendiri meskipun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kenapa?

Apa yang beda?

Ketika Italia akan memoleskan warna biru untuk warna mata Norway di lukisan itu, ia pun melihat mata biru Norway yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mata itu tampak begitu dalam. Menyimpan berbagai alasan dalam kebisuan. Italia merasa kalau mata itu terpaku padanya. Awalnya dia pikir karena dia pelukisnya sementara Norway yang menjadi model memang harus melihat dia. Mata itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ditatap begitu _intense,_ membuat seseorang, bahkan seorang Italia, salah tingkah. Seolah mata itu ingin mengintainya tiap detik. Terasa menekan.

Ah, mata itu penyebabnya.

Itu yang membuat kecantikan Norway berbeda. Ada sebuah keinginan terpendam laki-laki yang tercetak jelas dalam matanya itu. Kontras dengan penampilan cantik di luar. Karena Italia juga seorang laki-laki, dia tahu maksud dari tatapan Norway. Mengetahui itu, Italia tersenyum geli. Menyadari dirinya ternyata diperhatikan seseorang, membuatnya senang sekaligus lucu. Ia tak menyangka seseorang dengan suasana misterius seperti Norway menatapnya seperti itu. Sungguh lucu bagi Italia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Norway, melihat Italia berhenti melukis karena tertawa.

Berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Italia menjawab, "Ve~? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku suka sekali melukismu, Norway."

Kaget sebentar, lalu Norway mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merah.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih banyaaaak sudah baca! =)<br>Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.


End file.
